


He'll Be Mad, You Know?

by Konfessor2U



Series: Advent Calendar for Facebook prompts from Sherlockian Lovers page [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 7, Facebook prompts, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Seeing someone after a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson realizes Sherlock is still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Be Mad, You Know?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Będzie wściekły, wiesz o tym?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734547) by [KittensAndRage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage)



Mrs. Hudson bent to collect the newspaper and post from the floor before opening the front door. She was getting increasingly tired of the bell ringing all the time, it was probably just another news reporter or journalist and she was ready to sternly tell them off. Even five months after Sherlock’s suicide, they still came by, hoping to get just a tiny bit more out of the story. Mrs. Hudson was absolutely not going to stand for that and schooled a perfectly unforgiving face as she opened the door.

At first she thought it was a terrible joke, a sick trick played on her from the people who believed that Sherlock Holmes had always been a fake. The hair was just the same; dark, curly and wild as ever. The cheek bones and piercing blue/green eyes were the same. Everything about the person standing in front of her was exactly like her dear Sherlock, right down to that damn “I know something that you don’t know” smirk. In fact, that smirk was what made her realize it actually was him. She knew that it couldn’t be him, it shouldn’t be. He should be dead, but it was hard to ignore what her eyes were telling her, as old as they were.

She promptly smacked the man on the side of the head with a handful of post and newspapers. Sherlock stepped back and raised his arm defensively, but otherwise said nothing. “You right git! How, Sherlock?” She was mad, yes, but she was mostly relieved that Sherlock truly _was_ standing right in front of her, flesh and blood, proven by the physical contact just a few moments before.

“Mrs. Hudson…” He began apologetically.

She waved her hand arbitrarily and motioned for him to come in. She wasn’t even sure why he knocked in the first place; if he was still alive, than technically this was still his flat as well. I always would have been his anyway. Sherlock stepped in and removed his coat and scarf, hanging them up as he had done a million times before.

“John…” He started again, somewhat quieter than before.

“Is at work, come in and I’ll make you some tea.”

Sherlock nodded and followed her into her own small kitchen, breathing deeply and savouring the familiar smell of cinnamon and tea cakes.

She was filling the kettle at the sink, when she stated the obvious. “He’ll be mad, you know?”

“Yes, I know.” Sherlock forced a smile and waited patiently for his tea. Seeing John again would be difficult. Yes, that he knew.


End file.
